


The Uncoordinated Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: :), Alternate Ending Inside The Story, Dark Castle, F/M, Forest Fun, The Dark One Doesn't Swim, and lots of stuff in between, but mostly or like 98 rumbelle, dont worry all these characters will make appearances and there will be other ships mentioned!, i spell it Rumplestiltskin not Rumpelstiltskin so sorry if that bothers anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle the clumsy new maid and Rumplestiltskin at the Dark Castle and many other exciting locations. A unique tale of their love with many twists and turns along the way. Chapter 11 to 20 is an alternate ending so enjoy and thanks for reading all of my lovelies and please feel free to review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl With Little Balance

Belle had gotten taken from her rightful home and now is Rumpelstiltskins maid.

She slept in the dungeon all night in the cold damp air. She wrapped her body with the thin blanket providing little warmth. She shivered in her sleep, wether due to the cold or being scared, or perhaps a combination of both.

Rumplestiltskin walked down the cold stone floor in his usual attire and opened the dungeon door to see his new little maid shivering. "Wake up now you have a big day ahead of us now dont we?" He said, his voice surprisingly loud for this early in the morning.

She wiped her eyes from the little sleep she had and she practically jumped out of the bed when she realized where she was. She stood up and straightened her crumbled skirt. "Yes that seems like a good idea." She spit out even though she was obviously terrified. 

He looked her up and down. "Well then follow me dearie." He said with a small giggle and went up from the cold air into the warm air with a fire blazing in the corner. She looked around at the grand room that was larger then a good portion of the whole castle back home.

She noticed that there was no dust anywhere at all and the floors were perfectly clean. Why had he needed a caretaker in the first place? He led her to the center of the room and he turned around to look at her.

"Let me be very clear, you will clean, cook, and join me for meals. You will not touch my wheel though you will fetch me straw for it. And clearly since you dont have anything with you I have provided you with clothes upstairs, second door to the right. I expect you would rather sleep there then the dungeon unless you have any objections. Am I clear?" He said rocking on the balls of his feet.

She tried to absorb all the rules he told her trying to memorize them exactly. "Um yes but I dont know how to clean or cook." She answered slightly embarrassed by the fact she didn't know how to clean or cook by any means.

He looked at her blushed face and then fiddled with his fingers for a moment. "Lets see how you do today and if you do as terrible as I assume we can work something out. Okay? Okay." He said turning and leaving the room before she could say anything. She opened her mouth but before she could ask anything he turned back around. "Oh and the cleaning supplies are down the hall dearie, try not to get lost. I would like dinner in say, 12 hours." And then he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

She looked at where he used to stand wide eyed. She really needed to get used to that. First Belle went upstairs and found the clothes he had mentioned, she chose a light dress so she could work well. She walked back down towards the great hall and found the cleaning supplies.

She grabbed a mop and a bucket of water and attempted to clean the floors. Though she left huge puddles of water all over the floor. After a good few of trying to clean the floors and then many more hours of various duties she finished and went into the kitchen.

He hadn't told her what to cook for him, though there was food everywhere in the huge kitchen. She found some meat and vegetables and cut them up. She accidentally cut herself several times but she kept going. Finally she got his teacups and poured tea. She gathered the food and went out into the great hall where Rumplestiltskin sat with his legs on the table. When she arrived he put his feet down and leaned back in his chair. 

She poured the tea as gracefully as possible but after one of his horrid  
quips she dropped a cut. She quickly picked it up inspecting the chip on the beautiful tea cup. She held it up and almost cried. What would he do to her it was only her first day and the floors looked awful and she chipped a cup. But when she held it up Rumplestiltskin nearly shrugged it off saying it was only a cup.

After that she realized he wouldn't kill her offer a piece of china she relaxed a bit. She gave him a bowl of stew and he took a cautious bite. She also took a spoonful of the stew. Rumplestiltskin actually spit it out and vanished the bowl. "If I knew any better dearie I would think you were trying to poison me."

She swallowed the spoonful, sadly he was more then accurate the food tasted absolutely horrid. He vanished her bowl also with a cringe. She looks up at him. "What are we going to eat then?" She asked slightly concerned, did he even need to eat.

He looked up at her then stood up. "Come along dearie, I need to teach you how to cook." She stood up and followed Rumplestiltskin into the kitchen.

"Wait so your going to teach me how to cook?" She said following behind him. 

He continued heading towards the kitchen but slightly turned his head towards her looking over his shoulder at her. "Why yes I am. Is this a problem?" He asked, she could sense that he was slightly annoyed with her.

"Oh no, I just thought you would use magic to make food." She said quickly hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

They arrived at the kitchen and he threw the door open and went inside. He turned to look at her and he leaned against the counter. "No no magic doesn't make good food, potions yes. Tea and bread, not so much." He said with a fun grin.

She couldnt help but slightly smile at his fun voices and gestures. "I guess that does make sense." She said weighing the idea he actually cooked for himself in her head. Did he also clean for himself?

He fiddled with his hands. "Are we ready to start now? Good." He waved his hand and a whole group of seasonings and meats appeared on the table. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, well its quicker to just magic them here. Is it not?" He raised an eyebrow back her. "So dearie I expect you to just watch today but tomorrow you will be helping." He picked up some spices and threw them into a pot. He grabbed some water and threw it in. He chopped some vegetables and meat and threw it in the pot.

"So now we wait till its done. Take a seat." She pulls out a seat and sat down across Rumplestiltskin in the large kitchen. He magicked their teacups onto the table and he drank out of the chipped teacup. She picked up her teacup and took a sip. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her hand after she sat the teacup down and examined her hand with the cuts all over it. "What are these from dearie?"

She looked at the ground. "I cut myself cooking." She mumbled staring at the ground. He shook his head and frowned.

"Well that won't work at all dearie." He said and waved a hand over her hand, and when she looked down and the cuts were gone.

She gasped and stared at her hand in wonder. "Did you... heal my hand?" She said staring at it in shock.

Rumplestiltskin leaned back in his chair and looked at her with his brow raised. "Yes if I could heal it why wouldnt I? Unless you prefer to keep your injuries." He said mockingly trying to figure out why she seemed so shocked. 

She went back to sipping her tea yet still occasionally looking down at her hand. He stood up and took the lid off the pot and stirred it. "Its done dearie, will you hand me two bowls?"

She grabbed two bowls and walked over to Rumplestiltskin. She handed them to him. He took the bowls and put a decent amount of soup in both. She grabbed one of the bowls and tripped. Before she could hit the ground he grabbed her and held her up and transported the bowls to the table.

She was wrapped around Rumplestiltskin and he quickly helped her to stand. "Careful dearie you seem to be a walking accident." He said looking her over to see if she was hurt.

"Thanks for catching me and saving the soup, I do seem to attract accidents." She said straightening her skirts. He opened the door for her and she went through from the kitchen and made her way for the dinning table.

He pulled out her seat and she thanked him. They sat and ate their food sharing occasional glances. The stories she read told of a monstrous villainous beast but all she had seen was a lonely, powerful, and kind man. She knew of the awful deeds he has done but yet he had done nothing mean to her.

After they finished their meals Rumplestiltskin whisked the dishes away. And walked Belle to her room through the winding corridors. They said their good nights and she went to bed. She lay there processing her day, wondering what new adventure was to come tomorrow.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel spinning, trying to not think about his new little maid. But yet every few minutes she would creep her way into his head again. He spun and hoped light would come quickly so he could wake his little maid again.

If turned out he didnt have to wait so long. A quivering Belle came down the steps covered in tears. She gasped when she saw him and tried to go back up the steps, but before she could Rumplestiltskin magicked next to her and grabbed her. He bent down and looked at he face. "Belle what are you doing, why are you crying?" He sounded almost concerned when asking her.

Her cheeks blushed, she had hoped Rumplestiltskin wouldn't see her in the state she was in. "I just.... had a nightmare." She felt so foolish for disturbing her new master and no less the dark one with the fact she was having a nightmare. 

Rumplestiltskin put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort his new little maid, though he hadn't had to comfort anyone in a long time, he still tryed to be comforting though. "What was it about?" He asked wondering if he could help even though it was none of his business. "Here Belle why dont we go sit by the fire and we can talk about it?" She nodded through her haze of tears and he led her over to the couch by the fire. "So what is troubling you dearie?" 

"Its just once back in the castle a theif had gotten through security and into my room. I awoke to find I was tied down and I couldnt speak. He........ raped me and I was so scared and alone and that new room reminded me of when it happened. Im sorry I shouldn't have bothered you I just haven't slept alone in a long time and I couldn't remember where i was...." She said wiping her eyes and looking down at the ground.

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Belle with concern etched on his face. "Belle... is there anything I could do to help?" He asked, he didnt know what assurance he could offer her but after that awful story he would do anything to make her feel better.

Belle figetted with her hands in her lap then she looked up shyly at him. "Could I sleep on the couch... and could you just ummmm stay here and keep me company? I mean its okay if you dont want to ill just try and go back to me room."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her sad blue eyes and he knew no matter what silly thing his maid asks her he would do, I mean she did just tell him a very personal story and this was her first day working, it was only right he comfort his distressed maid no matter how much he knew about her, he knew she was different from the rest no matter. "Okay dearie ill stay here while you sleep. Okay? Now get some shut eye." 

"Thank you." She said and curled together on the couch while Rumpelstiltskin sat there unsure what he was gonna do sitting on the couch for 8 hours. He wrapped a warm blanket around Belles body and eventually he drifted off into sleep too.

She awoke to find she was laying on Rumplestiltskin's chest. She looked up and saw he was awake, yet she didn't dare move. He felt warm and inviting though she knew if was rather odd to want to rest on the dark ones chest. He looked down at her and he kissed the crown of her head. Did the dark one just bloody kiss his maids head? If she found out she would probaly maul him on the spot. But all Belle did was curl up on his chest and stay there. Rumplestiltskin just sat there and stroked her hair and tryed to figure out what he was to do when the girl got up.

Belle opened her eyes and looked at Rumplestiltskin who looked as though he saw a ghost and yawned. Rumplestiltskin didn't move a single muscle and Belle found it almost humorous that he would kiss her head while she was "asleep" but when awake he wouldnt as much as touch her. Belle lifted herself off Rumplestiltskin and stood up. "Good morning, im going to go change and then I can get those cooking and cleaning lessons I was promised I would get." He just stared back at her. "So yes?"

Rumplestiltskin shoke himself and stood up facing her, "Why yes you go do that and ill get the cleaning supplies." Belle smiled and went up to her room and grabbed a green gown and put her hair up in a lazy bun. She rushed downstairs and found Rumplestiltskin spinning like always and the cleaning supplies were next to him. "Back so soon?" He said and stood from his wheel.

"Yes I changed and im ready to learn." She said with some confidence, she wanted to impress him.

He looked down at his clothing, "oh it does seem I need to change." He said and he waved his hand and he appeared in a red shirt and leather pants, his stiff jacket forgotten. He clapped his hands, "shall we begin?" And he walked over to the mop and bucket.

She followed him over to the cleaning supplies. Rumplestiltskin took the duster and made it disappear. "I assume you can dust? So that leaves moping and sweeping." So first he said picking up the broom, "you must learn how to sweep." He held it and swept in long consistent motions. "You try." He said handing her the broom. She did the same thing and swept the floor. He smiled and made the broom vanish. "Well done, so next is the mop."

He put a little water on the mop and made long consistent swoops with the mop leaving a small wet trail. "Here dearie, lets see it."

"Okay ill try." She took it and moped a small section leaving a bit of water behind.

"No no no dont use so much water you don't want to flood the place." He said ridding the extra water on the floor. "Try again."

She tryed again this time must more successful. She smiled at him. "See Rumplestiltskin im a natural." She said laughing. He laughed too, and she found it was different from his other laughs it actually sounded real.

Rumplestiltskin turned and walked back to his wheel. "You can work on that and then and noon I'd like my noon tea. Oh and you might need these." He said and he made her other cleaning supplies appear.

She smiled at him. "Yes sir." She said mockingly. Was she actually joking with the dark one who makes quips about skinning children?

He smiled and spun his wheel. She grabbed the duster and went around dusting his trinkets. After she dusted she went out in the kitchen and made some tea.

She brought out the tea tray and sat it down. "Rumplestiltskin the tea is done." She looked over to the wheel but he wasnt there anymore. 

"Over here dearie." He called, she turned around and he was sitting in the chair. She turned around and gasped. He laughed and she hit his arm and laughed too. She poured him some tea and sat down. She looked at her book she brought from home and flipped through it. 

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Belle. "Do you like to read?" He said leaning back in his chair drinking his tea.

Belle closed her book and looked up at him. "Yes I love to read, though this is my only book." She said smiling at him.

Rumplestiltskin got up from his chair. "Follow me." Belle got up and had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. After a long walk they went down a long coridoors with a pair of huge doors. Rumplestiltskin looked behind and smiled at her. He flung the doors open and when she went in she was amazed. There were books everywhere, they lined the walls. She ran towards Rumplestiltskin and hugged him. At first he didnt do anything but slowly he hugged her back.

He awkwardly said it was no problem and left to go to his potion room. Belle stayed in the library for several hours looking through all of the books, and she would have stayed there longer if Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have come up and told her it was time to go learn how to cook.

Belle started to walk back when Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm and transported them into the great hall. Rumplestiltskin started to walk towards the kitchen but stopped when he realized Belle wasn't following him. He turned around and found Belle swaying back and forth. "Oh yea sorry bout that dearie it seems I have forgotten not everyone has transported via magic before." He said smiling a wolfish grin.

Belle finally got back her balance and glared at Rumplestiltskin who laughed at her. "Rumplestiltskin that was not funny."

Rumplestiltskin continued to laugh. "No dearie it was absolutely amazing." He turned to walk into the kitchen and Belle glared at him the whole time.

Belle followed Rumplestiltskin into the kitchen. "So dearie, I hope your ready to cook?" 

"I guess... sure?" She said nervous to find out what kitchen disaster was to come today.

 

"Well I sure hope so because I dont fancy the thought of doing this everyday. So let us begin." He said and made all the ingredients appear on the table. "So Belle you must first decide what spices you want to use. Some and spicy, some are sweet, and some are sour." Belle nodded and listened while he pointed out all the different types of spices.

"So Belle now that I have told you what all the spices taste like, I want you to cook." He said sitting down in a chair near the table.

Belle looked down at all the spices then Rumplestiltskin, "Are you sure im ready?" She said concern weaved in her voice. 

"Yes I am quite sure." Rumplestiltskin said gesturing for her to continue. Belle picked up the ingredients and put some together and dumped them into the pot. She stirred them together and grabbed two bowls and laddled the stew into them. Her and Rumplestiltskin walked out of the kitchen and sat the bowls down on the table.

They both sat down and Belle waited for Rumplestiltskin to take the first bite. "Its actually quite good dearie." And with that Belle ate and found that it wasnt too bad at all.

After they finished Rumplestiltskin magicked the dishes away and he led her to her door. "Goodnight Belle."

She smiled, he very rarely called her by her name. "Goodnight Rumplestiltskin." He closed her door with a smile, and he headed back down to spin at his wheel.


	2. Blue and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin are still cautious of each other but they start to understand each other more and more. Thanks for reading and I promise next chapter will be a bit more "action packed" these first two are really just showing their relationship progression. Enjoy and tell me what ya think!

Belle awoke to find she was laying in a puddle of sweat with beads dripping off her brow. She ran down the steps into the great hall, almost hoping Rumplestiltskin would be there spinning. She peered over the edge and found Rumplestiltskin spinning his straw. He immediately heard her and glanced over at her. "You can go on the couch if you want." He offered going back to his spinning.

She creeped over to the couch and grabbed a blanket. She curled up, but she still couldn't sleep. "Rumplestiltskin would you... I mean if your not busy... if you would, um join me?"

He stopped spinning entirely and looked over at Belle curled in a ball laying on the couch, her soft curls framing her face looking up at him with such sad eyes. He slowly got up and walked over and sat down on the couch next to her, standing stiffly and he twiddled his thumbs. Belle smiled when he joined her but he was too far away.

Belle pretended to fall asleep and she wriggled her way over to him and she rested her head on his chest admiring his scent of leaves and magic. He sighed and looked down at Belle curled up on his chest, he took his hand and swiped her hair out of her face and he pulled up the blanket around her. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, it was weird sleeping with another person after being alone for so long. 

Eventually he drifted off into a deep sleep.

He awoke to find Belle wrapped around him gripping him tightly. He quickly realized he couldn't wiggle his way off of her without magic so he appeared next to the couch in a swirl of magic. He wrapped the blanket around her and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

He cooked some food and set it on the table and walked over to Belle. He leaned over and tapped her on the arm. She looked up and yawned. "Morning already?" 

"It seems so and if you wish to have some warm food I would go change and join me." He said looking at Belle wiping her eyes.

"Okay well ill go change and ill be down soon. And Rumple thanks for staying with me." She said smiling. Belle went up the steps into her room and grabbed her blue gown. She put it on and braided her hair.

She went down the steps and sat down with Rumplestiltskin at the table. He already had a plate of food ready for her. "Rumplestiltskin thanks for making food, though that is supposed to be my job." She said smiling at him.

"No problem dearie." He said picking up a piece of toast and buttering it. Belle picked up a tea cup and spilled it on herself. 

"Oh that stinks, this is one of my only dresses." She said frowning. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the stain was gone. "Thanks that is nifty."

"No problem, but what did you say about needing new dresses?" He said looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Its fine its just I dont have many dresses that i can work in." She said blushing looking at the ground.

Rumplestiltskin pondered this. "Hmm ill see what I can do." He said returning to his meal.

When they finished Rumplestiltskin got rid of the dishes, and went up to his tower to go work on some "project" of his.

Belle dusted and moped and then got bored and went to the library. She picked one of the more adventurous novels and read until it was time for tea and bread. She went down the steps and found Rumplestiltskin spinning. He got up from his chair and sat at the table. 

Belle got the food and sat it down at the table and joined him. Rumplestiltskin drank his tea and Belle drank hers. "Enjoying the library dearie?" 

"Yes I am thank you." She said smiling, she touched his hand and she realized it was warm and nice and it felt right. She thought about this and when Rumplestiltskin noticed her hand he stood up abruptly. She got up fast too but her skirt got caught on the chair and ripped. Rumplestiltskin went off to his potion room and said he would be down for dinner. Was he mad at her?.

Belle sighed and looked down at her ripped dress. She went upstairs to her room to go get her other dress and when she looked down she saw three gowns. She picked them up in shock and examined them. They were beautiful high quality gowns. Made of soft silk and when she looked down she noticed there was... gold threaded through them. Had Rumplestiltskin made these for her? The though made her smile. She picked a blue one with gold designs on it and put it on. It fit perfectly and she smiled and went down to the kitchen.

She hoped she could make him a lovely meal in thanks, hopefully not too awful. She began chopping up meats and veggies and tossed them in. She looked out the door and she found Rumplestiltskin already there sipping some tea. She grabbed two bowls and waddled out towards the table. She sat down the bowl and smiled at Rumplestiltskin. 

"Thank you Belle, it looks good and might I say you look beautiful.." He said with surprisingly no mocking in his voice.

He picked up a spoon and was going to eat but then Belle interrupted. "Rumple did you make me the gowns, they are quite beautiful?"

"Yes, I thought you would like them to not be made by magic. And I am very glad you like them." He said attempting to eat his soup again.

"But why did you make them for me?" She said wanting to find out his intention. 

"You said you needed more gowns so I made you some." Rumplestiltskin said not quite sure why this was such a big deal to her.

"Well thank you." She said sheepishly and went back to the soup that actually was pretty good. Rumplestiltskin cleared the table and congratulated her on the soups success and sent Belle off to bed.

And yet again Belle came back down, but this time not a single tear in her eye and she asked if he would join her. He couldnt say no and came over. Except Belle snuggled onto his chest the instant he came over. Rumplestiltskin didnt move a muscle as Belle curled up on his chest and slept. He couldn't figure out what possesses her to do this but he decided that he actually enjoyed her company. 

He spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what was going on. But he knew that he would never ask Belle why she did this, in fear she would stop.

For now he would enjoy the moment and figure out the consequences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see the comment section below. I think you should write in it. :) ♡♥♡thanks for reading all of my lovelies and I hope it isn't boring but I promise it will get better!


	3. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Charming and Snow White visit Rumplestiltskin. Next chapter I will introduce a fun little character and there will be some action! Yay screamed the crowd!

Belle and Rumplestiltskin woke up in each others arms. They both got up and Rumplestiltskin made breakfast while Belle changed. They sat down and ate while sharing pleasant conversation, when of course he heard the doors open.

In walked Prince Charming with his sword drawn and Snow White with her bows in hand. "Rumplestiltskin we need to talk to you." Snow said walking through the hallway towards the great hall.

Rumplestiltskin looked over and Belle with an exasperated look. "It seems the Prince and Snow have come to visit." He said and continued to drink his tea.

Snow and Charming bust through the door and looked shocked to see him just sitting there drinking tea with a woman. "Rumplestiltskin Snow and I need your help." He said walking towards the door.

Rumplestiltskin sat down his tea unhappily and looked at the prince. "Why would I do that?" He said mockingly. 

"Regina is ruling the lands and we need your help to capture her." 

Rumplestiltskin looked slightly interested. "Hmm well you see, ill give you my assistance for a price." He said.

"Rumplestiltskin we don't have anything to give." Snow said looking absolutely desperate.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Well then your wasting my time, now arent you?" Belle glared at him.

"Rumple you have every thing you could ever want. And you don't like Regina just capture her for your own happiness." Belle said unhappily. 

Snow and Charming looked over and the girl. "Who is she?" They said looking at her wondering why she hadn't been turned into a snail yet.

Belle who seemed very unhappy about them being so rude and was about to say something but Rumplestiltskin was too fast. "She made a deal and she now works for me. And her name is Belle and since she requested I help you for free." He said with disgust at the word. "She will assist me." He said smiling at Belle.

Belle looked wide eyed at Rumplestiltskin, "Wait what do you mean help?" She said annoyed.

Rumplestiltskin ignored her and turned back to the Charmings. "So I will have her as quickly as possible, until then I suggest you leave me alone." He said pushing them towards the door.

Snow looked at Charming with raised eyebrows. "Umm okay we will get a cell ready... thanks?" He said doubting if he was serious. Rumplestiltskin threw them out wiping his hands in disgust.

"Well at least they're gone." He said smiling and sitting back down to drink his tea.

"Rumplestiltskin are you forgetting something?" She said annoyed.

"Don't think so." He said sipping on his tea.

She glared at him. "REMEMBER you said I have to assist you in capturing her." She said frustrated. 

"Oh that." He said smiling. "We will start after tea." Rumplestiltskin just continued to drink his tea.

Belle hit him on the arm. "How am I supposed to help?" She said arms crossed.

"Well I don't know but it won't be pleasant. And next time dearie dont interfere with my deals. And go get your cloak" He said proud with himself.

She ran upstairs and grabbed the cloak he had magicked her. She wrapped it around herself and went downstairs. When Rumpelstiltskin heard her come down he made the tea dissapear and he got up.

He held out his arm. Belle took it cautiously. "Well lets go dearie the queen won't capture herself."

And all left in the castle was a cloud of purple smoke, with Rumplestiltskin and Belle off on an adventure. 

They landed in a grassy plain with fireflies everywhere and it was night. How far away were they for it to be night? Rumplestiltskin went over and looked around, it was empty and was lightly lighten by the stars and moon. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and there was a small table with food on it. Rumplestiltskin sat down at the table and started to eat his food. "Are you coming?" He said looking at Belle who was just standing looking around.

She walked over and sat down and began eating the food, which was decent but she would have preferred to have cooked it, who knows what magic could do to it.

When they finished Rumplestiltskin walked over to a hill and sat down looking up at the stars. Belle walked over and plopped down next to him. He smiled slightly when Belle came over and she pointed out shapes in the stars. Rumpelstiltskin showed her different constellations, which made her smile and stare at them in awe. When Belle yawned he gave her a blanket and told her to sleep. Belle took it and wrapped herself in it and laid down. She grabbed Rumplestiltskin's arm and pulled him down with her. She snuggled close to him and wrapped the blanket around him.

Her head laid on his chest and he would stroke her arm. He knew she didnt and could never love him, but it was so nice when she lay there to just pretend she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sorta just setting up the stage for their adventure but hopefully it wasnt too bad. Thanks for reading! ♡♥♡ and sorry for any mistakes I still have no beta reader


	4. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin off to capture the queen.

Belle woke up and found Rumplestiltskin eating breakfast. She got up from the cold hard ground and stretched her muscles. She walked over and Rumplestiltskin told her to eat. She complied and sat down, she ate the magically prepared food that didnt taste as good as her food she made. But he did tell her that magic wasnt much good for food. She ate it all and Rumplestiltskin told her they had a long trip today, and he made all of the stuff dissapear. 

"So where are we heading?" She asked wrapping the cloak around herself.

"Why to get the queen of course." And he started walking towards some smoke off in the distance.

"Well yes I know that," she said frustrated. "But where are we going to find the queen?" She asked catching up with him.

"Well ya see dearie she is in that house over yonder and when she leaves I will then capture the queen and give her to snow and the prince."

"Okay I see." Belle said and then looked over at Rumplestiltskin. "But why do you need me?" 

Rumplestiltskin grinned, "Why your bait of course." He said beaming with excitement. 

"Bait? Im bait?!" She yelled looking at the overly smug Rumplestiltskin. 

"Well yes dearie ya didnt think you would get to just sit back and relax did ya? He said as they approached a wooden cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. 

"And what exactly will I be doing? " she asked with her arms crossed.

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and she was engulfed in purple smoke. She heard a good luck dearie and a mirror was in her hand. She looked around for Rumpelstiltskin but he was no one to be found. She frowned and held up the mirror.

She gasped and dropped the mirror. He made her look like Snow White! She stomped around angrily unsure where to go or what to do. Just as she had decided she would go back the way she came she heard the door open behind her. She whipped her head around to find the evil queen next to Rumplestiltskin laughing and he pointed at her. He shook her hand and winked at Belle and laughed. He poofed away in a puff of smoke leaving Belle frustrated and alone with the queen.

The queen walked over with her hair in a twisted bun and ran her finger on her jaw laughing. Belle went to slap her and found her hands were tied. Rumplestiltskin was going to pay for that along with who knows what! 

"I own you now and you will never be free again." The queen said laughing and she threw her into the carriage.

Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin was in his castle thinking about how lovely this plan was going to work. She would take Belle into her castle and would lower the spell around her castle. He would swoop in save Belle and capture the queen and he would get the magic bean in her castle.

He stared out the window thinking about the maid he loves and Bae the son he misses. He would get both and he could tell Belle he loves her and possibly Belle and Bae could get along.

Even if Belle didnt love him he still could get his son, he thought happily. Maybe he could be happy.

The queen and Belle rode into the castle and the queen opened the doors and threw some dust at the opening. She laughed and rode in the carriage until it came to a stop.

A knight opened her door and she stepped out and told the man to take the girl to the dungeon. He hurried off and drug Belle behind him while she struggled trying to get out of there. The knight threw her into the dungeon and locked her arms and feet in place and closed the door behind him.

She thrashed but quickly realized she couldn't get out. Be calm she told herself Rumplestiltskin wouldn't give her to the queen? Would he... Belle thought she loved him and that he loved her but maybe it was all just a trick so he could capture Regina.

Rumplestiltskin waited by the entrance and he saw the carriage ride up. She brought down the protection spell but before he could enter the queen laughed and threw dust on the ground that made it so he couldn't enter anywhere inside without her getting rid of the enchantment. 

Rumplestiltskin cursed under his breath and walked back and fourth. He couldnt get in without the queen letting him and Belles spell would only last a day. Would it be better for the queen to think she's Snow or his maid. Either way Belle would get tortured, raped, who knows what she will do to her.

Rumplestiltskin sat down angrily outside of the gates. He had to save her, who knows what is gonna happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. Rumplestiltskin is in bit of a pickle! Thanks for reading and more is on its way!


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is trapped and Rumplestiltskin needs to get her back.

Belle got undone from the wall and rubbed her red wrists cringing from the pain at the touch. They were sore and would definitely bruise. She still tried to remain positive. Rumplestiltskin would come back for her and he would apologize and she could confess her love for him. They would get to live together and take trips together and she could return to the library. Everything will be back to normal 

A guard came in and said she was aloud to eat some bread and water and that was it. She refused to eat the food, she would not appear weak and hungry to Regina. No matter how hungry she is. She licked her lips looking at the food, no matter how old and hard it was the bread still looked divine. The guard told her it was best to eat and that he doesn't know the next time she will get food if ever.

Belle eyed the guard but found no lies in his words. She picked up the bread and ate it like it was a fine dinner she had back at the palace. She ate ever crumb and drank every drop. For now at least she had some food in her stomach.

Regina swung open her dungeon door and walked in. She was wearing another ridiculous flamboyant outfit with her lips a blood red. The most terrifying part about he was not her pointed nails, dark outfits, or elaborate hair it her was her eyes. Her cold empty eyes showed no warmth love or happiness. 

Belle screamed out in pain as Regina slapped her in the face, she curved her nails into her cheek leaving a red trail running down her cheek. Belle let a tear run down her cheek and the queen just laughed and went up the cold stones leading out of the dungeon promising she would return later and left the guards to torture her.

The guards took her off the wall and shackled her to a table. They peeled off her clothing and hovered over her. The guards laughed and said she was just the demons whore. The men took turns raping her while she cried out and blood covered her legs. These men were the true demons.

By the time they had put her back on the wall she couldnt walk and she was left hopeless with blood dripping down her legs.

Belle shivered in the dank air and called for Rumpelstiltskin, she knew he could hear her yet he didn't come. She cried harder at the realization that Rumplestiltskin didnt love her and that he had done this all on purpose. He never loved her. And he left her here to die.

Rumplestiltskin paced back and fourth in the castle, he had to get Belle out of there. He needed to make a deal with the queen. He looked outside at the cold misty mountains, it was nearly sunset and the potion might wear off soon. He could hear Belle crying his name, yet he couldnt reach her. Every hour she called him less and less, her spirit broken. 

He would never be able to fix the damage he had done now, she could never forgive him. But maybe he can at least save her and let her live a good life.

Belle felt a strange tingling and looked down and saw that her hair was back to normal along with the rest of her probaly. She sighed in relief but before she could gain the smallest bit of joy Regina flung the door open.

She gasped in shock when she saw Belle.

"What!? How can this be? Wait..." she said a nail dragging down her throat. "Your Rumplestiltskin's little maid arent you?" She spit out and glared at Belle accousionly. Belle swallowed hard and had tears built up in her eyes, now what would she do? "Answer me girl are you or are you not his maid!" She screamed at Belle.

"Yes yes I am!" She whimpered out. Regina snapped her hand away from Belle.

"I knew that imp had a trick up his sleeve!" She said frustrated and paced back and fourth in the tiny room.

Finally she swished her skirts around and faced Belle. "I will return to you later, but first i have an imp to call." She announced and left the cell letting the heavy door click back into place leaving Belle lonely and cold once more.

Rumplestiltskin doesn't love you and he won't save me, she told herself. He doesn't care what happens to you. She shivered and cried soft sobs into the empty room.

To think she once was a princess in a prosperous kingdom, with servants and friends and a husband. Now left alone in a dungeon with blood stained on her face, probaly left to die.

Regina went to her room and called Rumplestiltskin. He appeared in an instant.

"So Rumplestiltskin I discovered I have your maid with me. Now lets make a deal shall we?" She asked tapping her fingers on the table.

"What is it you want dearie?" He asked trying not to let her tell how much he wanted Belle back.

Regina shot him a devious smile. "I will give you back the girl for the curse or I know you have admired my beans." Regina looked at Rumplestiltskin as he pondered what to do.

He either had to get Belle and risk not being able to get to his son. Or lose Belle and possibly get his son. He had to decide he could get Belle for the curse or the beans. Or was there another way out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I hope you all liked it? Anyway more to come. Is there another way out? What do you think?


	6. Could Never Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more heart break.

Regina smirked and shoke Rumplestiltskin's hand, it was a deal. She would have to wait but it would happen, it would come soon enough.

Belle sat in the dreary dungeon crying wishing more then anything she could be free and return home, but she knew even if she was free she would be forced to return to Rumplestiltskin to finish the deal. He didn't love her and didnt want her company yet she knew that he wouldn't break his deal no matter how much he despised her.

Would he even be the slightest bit happy if she was to escape? Would he just send her back or would he rather keep her as a slave to clean the caatle? 

To think she had and still loved this man who had brought her to Regina and brought her so much pain.

Belle snapped her head upwards when she heard people coming down the steps. No not again. She thought as she wondered if she would ever be free again and see the grass again.

She gasped when she saw none other then Rumplestiltskin prance down the steps and open the door. Before she had the chance to a thing Rumplestiltskin whispered something to the queen shoke her hand smiled and unshackled Belle. She collapsed into his warm arms and he transported them back to the castle into the great hall.

All Belle could do was let a single tear roll down her cheek before she passed out. Rumplestiltskin caught her before she hit the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck and carefully carried Belle upstairs. 

He creaked the door open and made the candles flicker lighting up the room. He gently laid her body on the sheets and kissed her forehead. He tucked the sheets around her sides and closed the door. He trotted quietly down the steps and back up again and sat down the chipped cup. He lifted the kettle and poured the hot water into the cup letting out a puff of steam. He mixed in the tea and added a spoonful or sugar just how she liked it, and cast a spell on it so it wouldn't get cold.

He smiled and inspected his work and then looked over at Belle laying under the blankets still looking more beautiful then anyone he had ever seen before.

Rumplestiltskin went over and laid a hand on her body seeing what the queen had done to her. He found multiple cuts and bruises but he was most infuriated to find her virginity gone. He put a pulse of magic through her blood and repaired all of the physical damage. But he knew he could never rid her of the pain she had gone through and the haunting thoughts to follow.

He sighed unhappy that she had gone through all of this, because of him. He never should have brought her on the deal. He never should have let her get captured. And most of all he should have never taken her from her home in the first place.

He transported a chair and sat down so he could make sure he was there when she awoke. Then he set her favorite book next to the still steaming tea.

Rumplestiltskin stayed there hour after hour refusing to leave. He sat there and memorized ever feature of her. The small freckles on her face, the soft beats her heart made, her rosy red lips, everything about her was delicate and elegant.

Belle awoke to find Rumplestiltskin watching her. She gasped and covered herself in the blankets.

"Belle whats wrong?" He asked trying to reach out a hand to touch her.

"Your not real! Just go away!" She whimpered and went back to quivering under the sheets.

Reluctantly Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belles arm and stroked her cheek. "Belle im real you have to believe me, im sorry Regina got you and I wish this wouldn't have happened." He said as softly as possible.

Belle touched his skin and jumped back. "You rescued me?" She asked still unbelieving. 

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "of course Belle I wouldn't leave you with her." He said hoping she would believe him.

Belle let a tear roll down her cheek. "Can you just go!?" She asked through her tears.

Rumplestiltskin sadly nodded and left the room hoping when she was better she at least could speak with him.

Belle sat in her room drinking her tea hesitantly staring at the door. Rumplestiltskin doesn't care about her, he just missed the help. She thought while she recalled her horrible stay in the dungeons, if he loved you he wouldn't have let you go, none of this would have happened.

She slowly drifted into sleep wondering how all of this had happened. And she knew that tomorrow would be no better. She had to leave the dark castle, she couldnt bear the thought of every day going to work for a man she loved who didnt love her back. It would drive her into madness if she didnt leave soon. She needed to leave.

Rumplestiltskin paced downstairs thinking of Belle upstairs hating him. He knew this would happen yet he couldnt forgive himself if he had let her die in the dungeons.

Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared next to snow white and the prince. He told them of the unfortunate events and gave them a pile of gold and a letter. Prince Charming and Snow White took it thanking him. Prince Charming shoke his hand and Snow White attacked him with a hug which he found himself wishing would end. They said goodbye and Rumplestiltskin dissapeared back to the dark castle to spin, and forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that and I promise all loose ends will get tied up. More to come!


	7. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More struggles in the lives or Belle and Rumple

Belle awoke in her bed with a book by her side and went downstairs and found Rumplestiltskin spinning at his wheel. 

He immediately stood when he noticed she had come downstairs. "Do you want anything Belle?" He asked with his eyes looking sad.

"Rumple I want to leave and go home." Belle said curious to what he would say. To be fair he did ask if there was anything she wanted.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her as if she had broken his heart. He looked at the ground and then looked back up at Belle. "Sadly I can't do that, is there anything besides that you want?"

"No" she said and went back up the steps to her room. She opened the door and fell on the bed. Of course he wouldn't let you go, he wants you to stay here forever. She told herself. She laid on the bed and watched the sun go lower and lower until she heard a knock on the door. "What?" She asked not wanting to talk to him more.

Rumplestiltskin shuffled inside of the room almost pacing back and forth unsure what to do. "If you want dinner it is on the table downstairs." He said wringing his hands nervously. 

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin and then she settled back into bed. She would not let him win, if he didn't love her then she would act like she didn't love him. "No im not hungry." Belle tried to say with confidence though she could feel her stomach ache.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and without a word closed the door. He walked downstairs and put the heat spell on the food and went to his wheel and spun more gold, he collected it into a basket and carried it into his bedroom to use for a project of his.

Belle probably wouldn't want the gift but he would make it anyway, in the hope maybe one day she would care.

He set it in the box along with the rest of the things and locked it making the key vanish so it can return after all is said and done.

He went to bed and wondered how long would it take till she even talked to him without it being awkward and saddening. He realized no matter what he still loved her. He drifted off into sleep dreaming of a time when Belle use to sleep on his chest in front of the fire, when life was good and she didn't refuse to talk to him.

Belle sat on her bed waiting. Finally she heard him close his door. She crept down the steps stealthily. She couldnt let him know she had to eat when he was asleep or he would know how weak she was. She turned the corner, and was shocked to find a whole feast on the table steaming. 

She was about to go upstairs concerned that this was his food and he would return shortly, when she was a note.   
~Belle I left this here for you, it will remain warm so eat when ready. Take as much as you want. Sincerely, Rumplestiltskin~

She threw the note down slightly frustrated that he knew she needed food, but she sat down anyway. She filled her plate to the brim and ate it all, slightly mad with herself for eating it.

After she had filled her stomach she crept up the steps back to her bed and laid down in the hope for a peaceful sleep.

Every time she fell asleep she would wake up from her nightmares. She wished she could just go downstairs and lay on Rumplestiltskin's chest. Just stay on him and feel his heart, and have him kiss her head while he thinks she sleeps, wake up in his warm comforting arms and have him make a great breakfast and laugh with her. 

She cried from her new nightmares and after she had soaked her nightgown and sheets she snuck back down the steps and was surprised to hear his wheel turning. 

Rumplestiltskin knew she was on the steps, but he didn't dare let her know that he knew. He continued to turn his wheel hoping that she would at least come and talk to him about her nightmare, he could hear the droplets of tears falling. But instead he heard her patter of feet on steps going up to her room.

As soon as he heard her door click he slouched over in his chair and let out a long breath. Maybe one night she will be brave enough to sleep next to the beast once more.

Belle ran back up to her room and gently closed a door and fell head first onto the bed. He was up, and she could have talked to him. But she didnt, she wanted too but if she did he would think she was okay with staying here and she wasnt. She will not let him win.

She will get freed and ride home to her papa and be known as the girl who broke her deal with the beast. She will be able to talk to her friends, sleep in her own bed, life would be as it was before Rumplestiltskin. 

The more she thought or her old life the more she realized she would rather have the days before her capture, but not the capture or Rumplestiltskin. The warm snuggles, the creak of his wheel, their odd friend/possible partner relationship. 

She wished she could just go back in time and not interrupt that deal, if she would have known that those 30 seconds would have changed her life so drastically she never would have said a word.

She decided she couldn't forgive Rumplestiltskin but she would at least try tomorrow to read by the fire in the great hall. She missed the sound of the wheel and the warm fire. She will not stay in here forever and let him prison her here wether she loved him or not. 

Belle went back to sleep and hoped that she would wake up and be laying in his arms by the fire and that this all was just a strange dream and everything would be right in the world once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I promise all the little "insignificant" details will make sense later so keep and eye on them. I hope you all liked it and more to come. :)


	8. Tea And Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are drawing close to the end! Next chapter will be much better I promise!

She opened her eyes and found she was still in her bed wrapped warm in her blanket and the sunlight streamed through the windows.

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around, she was expecting to see tea or a dress; but all that was there was a small note by the entrance of the door on the floor. She pushed the bedding aside and got out of bed. It said that there is breakfast downstairs and she can join him or eat it upstairs. 

She sighed while reading the note, she either could face him or hide in fear. Belle thought for a moment before putting on a new dress and came downstairs. Rumplestiltskin was sitting at the table drinking tea and he looked utterly shocked she had come down at all. He just stared at her with tea in hand. He gazed at her for a few moments till he looked away clearly noticing the tension as she did. 

"Good morning." She said sitting down and picking up her teacup. She looked at him waiting for a response but he didnt say anything for a long time. 

Rumplestiltskin shoke his head slightly to clean his thoughts and looked at Belle. "Yes good morning, I do hope you slept well?" He knew she didn't sleep well yet he was curious wether or not she would tell him the truth.

"No." She said quietly and leaned over and picked up some tea. She sipped on it and put jam on a piece of toast.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, "Well sorry to hear that." He said and looked over at the sad Belle. "Did you read any good books?" He asked shyly trying to change the subject, he didn't wish to upset her more.

"No but ill be going to the library and get some books today." Belle ate her piece of toast and sipped her tea trying to get him to believe that she wasn't missing talking to him when in reality her heart ached every time she spoke to him.

Rumplestiltskin sat down his teacup and got up. He walked over to a self and picked up an old book with the spine coming off. He went over to Belle and sat it down. "Here you might like this book, it was always one of my favorites." 

Belle picked it up and flipped to the first page and looked at the pictures. "Rumple thanks ill read it today." She said trying to hide her fascination with the old book.

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Belle, her eyes were gleaming with excitement. "No problem and if you need me ill be at my wheel, ill make dinner tonight." Rumplestiltskin walked over to his wheel and sat down.

Belle looked shocked and glanced over at Rumplestiltskin stroking the soft wood on the wheel. "Oh, okay thank you." She said sheepishly. "Im gonna go start reading." Belle walked out of the room and walked down into the hallway.

She pushed the door open and smelled the air which always spelled like books. She ran her hands over the spines of the books and sat down on the couch.

She read the book for hours and every hour she would shift her body and give her other side a break. Finally after several hours she finished the book and sat it down with a sigh.

The book turned out to be very good it was about a common spinner who saved a wealthy mans life and was rewarded with endless jewels and gifts. The man and his son got to live long prosperous lives and got to defeat the evil king who was destroying the village.

The thing that intrigued her was on the last page a piece of parchment fell out. It was headed Baelfire and was a paragraph talking about a deal with his papa to go to a new land and was signed with a big r on the bottom. She folded up the strange paper and thought about the book.

The book must have been a child's because it had dog earred pages and was addressed to Bae, probaly the same as the letter. She set the book on the table and stretched her legs out. She had to remember to ask him about the letter though it was probably some family desperate to make a deal with him, but they were always fun tales.

She arched her back and walked down the hallway and into the dinning room and didnt see Rumplestiltskin anywhere.

She opened the door into the kitchen and saw Rumplestiltskin stirring some soup. He smiled when she came in but he quickly went back to stirring. "Did you enjoy the book?" 

Belle sat down at the table and watched him. "Yes I really liked the book, I will probably read it again. I was curious though who Baelfire is." Belle said crossing her legs.

Rumplestiltskin immediately tensed up and stopped stirring. He looked directly at Belle, he had an unsettling look in his eyes. "Belle where did you learn that name?"

"That book had his name on it and there was a letter in there." she said pulling it out setting it on the table.

He picked up the letter and ran his hand over the writing with shaking hands. "He was my son." He said with a quivering saddness in his voice. 

Belle looked up with him in shock. "What happened to him?" She asked with genuine concern. This man that everyone feared and said was a demon had a son that made him so sad with only a mention?

Rumplestiltskin sadly looked away and continued stirring the soup and tucked the letter in his pocket. "I broke a deal with him and now he's gone." He said with shoulders slumped.

Belle got up and rested her hand on his arm. "Im sorry how old was he?"

Rumplestiltskin looked down at the hand on his shoulder then back up at Belle. "He's not dead, he's just lost." Rumplestiltskin picked up two bowls and laddled soup.

Belle looked at his sad brown eyes and thought about this. The paragraph talked about going to a new land. So hes just gone she thought, well at least he isn't dead.

He picked up the two bowls and walked out into the dinning room and sat it down. Rumplestiltskin pulled out her seat and she sat down. Belle took the seat and tasted the soup. "Its very good thank you." She looked at him feeling slightly awkward he had just told her a big piece of his life, was he just trying to get her to stay or... why did he tell her?

Rumplestiltskin nodded his head at the compliment and continued eating. They finished and he brought the dishes out into the kitchen.

He walked back into the dinning room and told her good night and sadly walked over to the wheel and began to spin it. Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin and then at the steps.

She either had to go upstairs sleep and cry or go on the couch and hope he'll join her and maybe get some relief from the night mares. She walked over slowly to the couch and pulled up the blanket around herself and sat down. Rumplestiltskin looked over at her with a raised eyebrow in confusion. 

She looked over at him. "Im gonna sleep down here, if thats okay?" Belle asked nervously. 

Rumplestiltskin looked over at her wide eyed. "Uhhh yea yes thats okay" he said baffled that she was willing to sleep down there at all.

"And Rumple thanks for telling me about your son and sleep well." She said almost smiling. He may not love her but he still told her something very personal. She still wished that all of this wasn't just him attempting peace.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and told her to sleep well too. He watched her attempt to sleep and he couldn't help but wish that she loved him and was staying here willingly. He still tried to show her he loved her, but he clearier would never get her love. If only he thought. Eventually Belles breathing slowed and he walked over and pulled up the blanket around her and kissed her forhead. 

She shuffled slightly but didn't wake. He smiled and then walked upstairs to his bedroom and looked at the moon casting its glow on the castle staring at it for a long time. 

Rumplestiltskin finally gave the moon a last glance and walked over to the bed. He layers down and went to bed, happy that Belle at least had the courage to talk to him. Maybe she could forgive him one day.   
One day he thought.

Belle woke up wrapped in a soft blanket and looked around. She found Rumplestiltskin spinning his wheel as always. "Good morning Belle, I hope you slept well." He said turning to look at Belle with his arms folded in his lap.

She sat up and pulled the blanket around her. "Yes I did, thanks for letting me sleep down here." She said brushing the hair out of her face.

"No problem. Would you like some tea?" 

"Yes but I will get it for myself." Why does he have to make this harder, she wants to not care for him but sometimes he makes it so hard!

Rumplestiltskin got up and picked up the chipped cup. He could have made it with magic yet he knew that this showed her he cared. He poured the steaming tea and added a spoonful of sugar. He smiled and handed it to Belle. 

She took it thanking him and just for a moment their hands met. She looked at him and bit her lip and then looked down where their hands met. She took the tea and took a sip of the hot tea. Her hand still felt warm where he had touched her.

Rumplestiltskin awkwardly fumbled about unsure what to do now and dismissed himself to the wheel. Belle drank her tea and looked at the glowing embers of the fire. She smiled as she drank her tea, perhaps one day he could love her. She thought. 

Belle got up and set her tea on the table and went up the cold hard steps to her room. She changed into one of the gowns he had made her and looked out the window. Perhaps she could go outside or go on a trip with him. She hurried down the steps with her heels clicking on the way down and her dress flying behind her. Maybe Rumplestiltskin could go with her somewhere and have fun with her and relax.

She hurried over to Rumplestiltskin and put her hand on his shoulder which made Rumplestiltskin stop spinning and turn to face her. "Rumple I was wondering if we could go outside or something?" She said sweetly, hoping she could persuade him.

He looked at her bright eyes and he looked down at his wheel. "Sorry Belle we can't go outside."

Belles smile quickly faded as she realized what he had said. She frowned and removed her hand from his shoulder. "Why?" She said saddly with a quivering voice. 

"Because you can't." Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and put a spell on the doors so she couldn't leave and walked up the steps angerly.

Belle stomped over to the couch and sat down as she listened to Rumplestiltskin go up to his potion room. She cursed herself for even thinking he would let her. She picked up a book hoping it could help her forget but she found she couldn't focus. 

She made some tea for lunch but Rumplestiltskin didn't come down. She drank the tea and watched the door hoping he would come down but he never did. 

Rumplestiltskin went up the steps and closed the door, he walked over to the window and looked out at the hills. He wished he would have handled it better, but he knew this was the cowards way out, perhaps tomorrow he could not be a coward for once. 

After many long hours to think in his room he assumed he should at least come downstairs for dinner. He went downstairs and smiled when he saw Belle putting food on the table. She went into the kitchen when she saw him, clearly trying to avoid him.

Rumplestiltskin crept over silently to the kitchen door and opened it. He walked over at Belle. "Its almost done." She said with a flat tone.

"No thats fine, I just wanted to apologize and I wanted to tell you tomorrow I have a surprise for you." Rumplestiltskin said awkwardly wondering how she would take it.

Belle looked up at him and then she ran forward and wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She told him that she couldn't wait and that he should sit out there and wait till it was done. He smiled and left. At least Belles smile was back he thought.

Belle walked out with the food and sat the plate in front of him. She then told him of the newest book she was reading and the great characters in it.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and would add an occasional comment but he mostly just listened to her and absorbed everything she said. Her eyes always looked alive when she talked about a book she liked.

They finished eating and she gathered the plates and told him that she made a special dessert.

She went out in the kitchen and came out with a covered silver platter. She smirked like a proud wolf and she sat it down. She lifted the lid and it revealed two pieces of chocolate cake. "I know it doesn't look special but I use to eat it with my dad... and I thought you might want some." 

Rumplestiltskin looked at it and then at Belle. She had been nice enough to give him something she held so dear to her heart. He smiled and thanked her for it with a genuine smile.

He ate the delicious morsel in no time and sat at his wheel with pleasant thought in his head, which hasn't happened in a long time.

Belle came over and asked Rumplestiltskin if she could sleep on the couch again. He said she could if she wished and she laid down. She was going to ask Rumplestiltskin to join but she thought tonight wasn't right and closed her eyes while listening to the gentle rhythm of the wheel.

She heard the wheel stop, but she didn't open her eyes he was just probably going to bed anyway. She heard his footsteps and she realized they were coming towards her. She felt a hesitant hand brush her hair out of her face and then ever so softly she felt him lean down and kiss her head and a soft mumble of im sorry.

She heard him walk upstairs and she was happy he did because a smile was plastered on her face. Tomorrow there was to be a surprise and she couldn't be more excited. 

Rumplestiltskin went to his room and looked up at the starry sky and the almost full moon. He sighed and watched the clouds move. Tomorrow he thought was going to be the first time he will be satisfied with his choices and he refused to regret his plan for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you will all love next chapter! Thanks for reading.this chapter isnt amazing but its kinda just getting you reading for the next one!


	9. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breath before the plunge.

elle woke up to Rumplestiltskin tapping her on the arm gently, as soon as she opened her eyes he backed away and put his arms behind his back. "Good morning, breakfast is on the table and when your done go upstairs and change into whats on your bed and come down." He said smiling and he took her hand and hoisted her up and brought her over to the table. 

He pulled out her chair and pushed it in. He picked up a pitcher and poured her a glass of orange juice. He sat down across her and poured some tea. Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin wearing a pale blue top and black leather, he wasn't wearing any top coats or anything and she couldn't help but notice how lean he looked. She smirked to herself and took a sip of the orange juice.

"This is absolutely delicious! Where did you get this?" Belle said drinking it marveling in its taste.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and sat down his cup. "Thank you and I made it this morning." He said proudly and sat his hands on the table.

"Wow... whats the occasion?" Belle asked looking through her eyelashes up at him.

Rumplestiltskin looked at his hands then met Belles curious eyes. "Well its a treat because ill be gone for a while and I wanted to have you remember this day." He said smiling at Belle.

"Oh okay well i hope you make some good deals." She said happily and cut into her food. Today would be fun she thought. Rumplestiltskin watched her eat the whole time and when she was done he ushered her upstairs and told her to change.

She went in her room and found a light blue dress and white boots laying on the bed. She laughed and put them on marveling at the quality of the clothing. Belle smiled and put her hair up. She opened her door and didn't see Rumplestiltskin anywhere. She creeped out the door and walked down the steps.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and walked towards Belle. 

"Well, are you ready?" He said putting his arm out for her to take.

"Yep." Belle said taking his arm. He led him through a dimly lit hallway and then to a small door.

He opened it with a smug grin and Belle gasped in shock. She looked around at the huge room with icicles hanging from the ceiling and snowflakes coming down and tickling her nose. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground with no tracks in the blank snow yet.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and let go of her arm. "Rumple this is amazing!" She said looking around the room. She leapt into the snow and picked it up in her hands admiring the beautiful crystals.

Rumplestiltskin smiled as he watched Belle leap around like a bunny in the snow. "No problem and you can stay till 7 and then I have another event planned." Rumplestiltskin said pacing around her with his hands behind his back and and a smug look on his face.

Belle laughed and looked at Rumplestiltskin with a great happiness in her eyes. "Oh I cant wait to see then." She said.

Rumplestiltskin looked towards the door and rolled on the ball of his feet to the door. "Well I guess ill leave you to frolic." 

Belle frowned and looked at Rumplestiltskin. "You aren't staying?" She asked looking into his brown golden eyes.

He stared into her blue eyes and looked at her and couldn't help but give in. She always had such a power over him to get him to do things for her. Does she even realize she had such a power? 

"Okay Belle ill stay if you wish and watch."

Belle smiled and stood up. "Thanks Rumple... and one thing I CANT JUST LET YOU WATCH!" She said tackling him into the snow and landing right on top of him.

He gasped at the cold and then looked down at Belle who was watching him innocently like she hadn't just tackled him. She rolled off of him and felt the cool snow. She looked off in the distance trying not to look at his glare that she could feel.

Eventually she looked over and he was gone. She sighed, of course he left after that she thought. She slumped over her shoulders and drew circles in the snow wishing she wouldn't have messed it up.

Belle felt a small bit of snow fall on her head and she looked up just in time to see a pile of snow collapse on her.

It tumbled over her and engulfed her, she finally struggled to break the surface and she looked around and found a smug Rumplestiltskin standing over her looking down at her.

He snickered at her and offered his hand. She took it glaring at him. "Rumple that was.... awful!" She said trying to be stern but he just laughed like he heard the funniest thing ever.

"Admit it Belle I got you good." He said trying to capture his breath. Belle laughed and wacked him on the arm.

He just laughed harder and harder till he had tears in his eyes. Belle bent down and rolled the snow into a ball and flew it at Rumplestiltskin. It smacked him right in the chest. He looked over at her slightly startled and then bent down and threw one at her.

It hit her in the chest and she laughed and threw one back. 

They then built forts and his of course was a full on miniature castle with gargoyles on top. He even put a throne inside of it and had paintings on the wall.

Belles was a small dome and she peered over and looked at his and laughed. "No fair Rumple I dont have magic!" She yelled across over to him.

He opened the snow draw bridge and walked out wearing a crown of snow. He giggled and answered back. "All if fair in love and war!" He said with a devilish giggle.

Belle smirked and threw a snowball missing. He smiled and rolled up a snowball and threw it at Belle. It whizzed past her ear and she laughs triumphantly.

"You missed!" She said proudly.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and raised an eyebrow. "What ever do you mean?" He said with his hands behind his back. 

Belle begun to say something when the snowball lifted off the ground and hit her in the back of the head.

She wiped the back of her head off and looked over at Rumplestiltskin who tilted his crown and walked back into his castle with a swagger in his step. 

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left a cardboard cutout sitting on his throne.

His appeared downstairs and waved his hand letting his magic flow through the castle, he didn't really care if he tired himself out since he would have no need for much magic.

Meanwhile Belle dug through his door and she went inside and found a cutout of him at the chair. Belle laughed and looked around he had to be here somewhere.

Rumplestiltskin appeared in a cloud of magic and smiled at the shocked Belle. She hit him on the arm and he acted like he was wounded. 

"Belle dinner is served." He said bowing offerings his arm and he magicked them into the dinning room.

She gasped and looked around, the floors sparkled and the fire burned brightly and there was two bowls of stew on the table and a candle in the middle. She couldn't help but feel her heart grow with the love from this evening, perhaps Rumplestiltskin could love her.

He pulled out her chair and she sat down. He poured her a cup of tea and sat down. "Thank you Rumple today has been great." She said taking his hand in hers. He looked down in shock at the hand and then he looked up at Belle. 

"Well its not done yet." He said with a smile.

"Well I cant wait, and dinner looks devine." Belle said happily. 

Rumplestiltskin picked up his spoon and took a bite. "It was my sons favorite."

Belle took a bite and smiled. "Well its very good!" She said looking at him and wishing that this day would never end. Belle realized that if she never were to leave she would be okay with that no not just okay with it she would be happy with that!

They finished and Rumplestiltskin picked up their bowls and brought them out into the kitchen and he came back with a silver tray.

He sat it down and removed the lid. It revealed two pastries. He handed her one and he took one. It had a light crusty outside and silky cream on the inside.

"That was great thanks."

"No problem and now for the second part, go up to your room I have something for you on your bed and then come down when your done." Rumplestiltskin said and he waved his hand and dissapeared up to his room.

Belle straightened her dress and went up to her room excited. 

She opened her door and saw a beautiful golden gown on the bed with glass shoes and diamond hair pins on the bed. She picked up the silk dress and ran her hands over it. It was absolutely exquisite. She slipped it over her head and put on the shoes. She smiled and twirled noticing how wonderfully it fit. She put her hair up in a bun and used the diamond pins to keep it up and dug in her bag from home and found a liquid made from some berries and put it on her lips making them a cherry red.

She picked up her dress and hurried down the steps and found Rumplestiltskin standing there wearing a gold top with a few buttons down and tall black boots. He watched her walk all the way down and she swore she even saw a blush creep on his face. He took her hand and spun her.

"My dear you look absolutely devine." He said looking her up and down.

"You look quite handsome yourself." She said running her hand over his arm.

He took her hand and led her through a hallway until he came up to a large pair of golden doors. He pulled the huge golden handles.

She walked in amazed. The room had a glass floor and a beautiful painted ceiling with elaborate designs flowing over onto the walls. A huge golden chandelier with what must be a thousand pieces hung down casting a golden light onto the floors.

He waved his hand and a slow waltz started to play. He led her out into the center and he rest one hand on her hip and one in her hand.

She smiled as he led her across the room swaying with her. "Rumple I didn't know you danced so well." She said smiling up at him mere inches from his face.

He looked down making the space between them even smaller. "Well I guess living so long has its advantages." He said light heartily. 

He reached his hand out and brushed a strand piece of hair out of her eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder. 

He put his hands on her back and just gently swayed with her.Rumplestiltskin looked down at her and couldn't suppress a smile.

He sighed and soaked in the moment hoping it would never end. This would be harder then he thought. 

He leaned over and kissed her head and she looked up and met his golden eyes and smiled.

Rumplestiltskin stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Belle looked up and they looked into each others eyes when he loosened his grip and led her over to the window.

They held hands and looked out at the lite up sky. The moon was full and the stars were out. Rumplestiltskin sighed and looked over at Belle smiling. 

Belle yawned and looked over at Rumplestiltskin happily. 

"Are you ready for bed love?" He asked stroking her arm.

Belles mind swimmed when he called her love, did he actually love her or was it just a pet name? "Yes sadly it is probably time for bed, but ummm would you sleep with me on the couch?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled and made them appear downstairs. "If thats what you wish." 

"Well ill just go change into my nightgown." She said turning to go upstairs.

He tapped her on the arm. "No need love I can take care of that." He waved his hand over her changing her clothes into a soft light nightgown. 

"Why thank you." Belle said as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and basked in the feel.

Belle realised him and grabbed a blanket and sat down and patted the seat next to her beckoning him to set down next to her.

He smiled and sat down next to Belle. She threw the blanket over them both and she cuddled over Rumplestiltskin's chest. She smiled and relaxed feeling his chest move up and down.

"Rumple thanks for today, ill remember this forever." Belle murmured putting her hand on his chest.

She looked up and kissed his cheek. He smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to Belle. He could feel a surge of magic through his veins. True love he thought. She slowly broke away looking at him.

He smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed him on the lips and then went back to his chest. "Good night Rumple."

He snuggled her closer to his chest. "Good night Belle. . . I love you." He murmured to Belle but she had already fallen asleep. 

Rumplestiltskin sighed and soaked in the view. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said quietly to her sleepful body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the cute fun chapter and next chapter is possibly the last and please comment right down below! ♡♥♡


	10. The plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drowned in my own feels from this one and I wrote it... good luck! And sorry its so short but... it is.

Belle woke up abruptly to two people holding her arms. She tried to break free and she whipped her head and saw prince charming and snow white holding her. 

"Rumple what is going on!?" She cried looking at him.

He walked over and stood mere inches away from Belle. "Im sorry but just don't struggle." He said softly.

"Rumple what's going on?" She asked desperately. 

Rumplestiltskin brushed his hand down her cheek and leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips cupping her face in his hands. "I love you Belle." He whispered quietly near her ear.

"Rumple?" Belle said concerned with a new urgency in her tone.

He turned and waved his hand making Regina appear. "Can you give me one minute?" He asked hoping she had at least a little love left.

She pouted but gestured that he could. "You can let her go." Rumplestiltskin said and snow and charming let her go and Belle ran into Rumplestiltskin's arms.

He magicked them into the library. Belle ran into his arms and nuzzled her head into his neck. Rumplestiltskin sighed and murmured reassuring sentences in her ear.

"Belle i have to go back soon but I just want you to know that I love you and im sorry for this and everything." Rumplestiltskin said and kissed Belle sweetly and hugged her.

She looked up with tears in her eyes. She was about to tell him she loved him when he stroked her cheek and whisped, "im sorry." And he dissapeared. 

Rumplestiltskin appeared back in the great hall where Regina Snow and Charming stood. Regina walked over to Rumplestiltskin and asked if he was ready.

"Yes I am, did you keep your end of the deal?" He asked glaring at the queen. 

"Yes yes Rumplestiltskin just like you asked."

Rumplestiltskin looked over at snow and charming and they nodded.

He waved his hand and made his dagger appear, he sighed and handed it to Regina who took it with an evil grin. He bent down on one knee in front of the queen. She raised the blade up above him.

Belle looked around furiously and ran down the steps practically skipping several steps at a time. She ran down the hallway and came to the door. She pushed the door open and she found snow and charming holding hands looking down and she looked just as Rumpelstiltskin met her eyes and a small smile formed on his lips just as Regina cast the blade into his back.

"Rumple!" She cried flying to his aid. "I love you." She sobbed looking at him. He let out one last breath as he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek and he lay there motionless with a small smile on his face. 

She fell to her knees and held his lifeless body in her hands rocking him back and forth. Regina just laughed as purple engulfed her and she left the room.

Belle sat there crying for what felt like forever when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up with tears streaming down his face. 

Snow handed her a chest and weakly smiled. "He wanted you to have this." She said and she took Charmings hand and left the castle so Belle can mourn alone.

She kissed Rumplestiltskin on the lips and put his head on her lap as she slowly looked at the box, she noticed it had a lock but she realized it was a key he gave her yesterday. She turned the key and slowly lifted the lid wishing it had a way to save him.

She let tears rain down as she found the chipped cup, a hand woven rose pendant, a velvet bag and a letter in the box. She sobbed and picked up the letter tracing his letters.

'Dear Belle,  
By now I have probably paid the price for my deal with Regina. I want you to know I never meant for Regina to get you and I am truly sorry for that. The deal I made had to be done. I had to either pick you or my son and I couldn't chose so I made a deal. She could take my power if she gave me magic beans for you to find Bae for me as a last wish and for you to get freed. on the full moon she was to collect payment and my only regret is i didn't have longer with you. Do not fret she cannot evet harm you Bae or anything dear to you in any way. I love you and Bae so much and I wanted you to know that i loved you for a long time and I cant explain to you the warmth and light you have brought into my life. I treasured our moments together ans I hope you can use the beans in the velvet bag to find Bae and apologize to him for me. The pendant is made from my golden threads and I weaved a spell in it so you can replay any memory you want any number of times. I love you and I hope you can have all the happiness you deserve. Sincerely and with much love Rumple.

Belle let her tears fall and she kept rereading it over and over again wishing that he was here with her to comfort her. She rocked back and forth with Rumplestiltskin wishing this was all just a nightmare.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Belle had went to town and bought a deep black grave with specks of crystal in it much like himself seeing it a good representation of him. She buried him outside the castle in the garden with an arch over him and she bent down and kissed the headstone stroking the engravings. 

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the bean and threw it jumping through the portal shouting she would return before the portal closed up.

The castle lay quiet and alone with only a red rose laying on a tomb that read, "The dark one, the sorcerer, the father, the spinner, and a great man lay here.

Belle landed in the strange land and decided she would begin her search. She clutched the necklace she wore and walked forward towards her son somewhere. She trudged forward murmuring "I will return Rumplestiltskin I swear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have been fabulous reviewers/readers and thanks for everything. Sorry about the whole death and despair part but I mean he did save his son and Belle and he was the price. So long story short Regina has got to go. This is probably the last chapter and I am so happy you all liked it! ♡♥♡


	11. Being Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending. What would have happened had she been quiet. To be honest I just wanted to write something so tell me how it is.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin woke up in each others arms. They both got up and Rumplestiltskin made breakfast while Belle changed. They sat down and ate while sharing pleasant conversation, when of course he heard the doors open.

In walked Prince Charming with his sword drawn and Snow White with her bows in hand. "Rumplestiltskin we need to talk to you." Snow said walking through the hallway towards the great hall.

Rumplestiltskin looked over and Belle with an exasperated look. "It seems the Prince and Snow have come to visit." He said and continued to drink his tea.

Snow and Charming bust through the door and looked shocked to see him just sitting there drinking tea with a woman. "Rumplestiltskin Snow and I need your help." He said walking towards the door.

Rumplestiltskin sat down his tea unhappily and looked at the prince. "Why would I do that?" He said mockingly. 

"Regina is ruling the lands and we need your help to capture her." 

Rumplestiltskin looked slightly interested. "Hmm well you see, ill give you my assistance for a price." He said.

"Rumplestiltskin we don't have anything to give." Snow said looking absolutely desperate.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Well then your wasting my time, now arent you?"

Prince Charming shot a glare at Rumplestiltskin then looked at Snow. "You know what we will get her ourselves." They said trudging out of the castle murmuring hate under their breath.

Belle smacked Rumple on the arm and stood. "Rumple you are in an absolutely foul mood."

He looked up to her with raised eyebrows, "AND what are you gonna do about it dearie? Hit me to death?" He said snarky.

Belle grinned smugly and strutted over to him. "My violence cant work against you, we both know that. So instead just relax." She whispered against his ear.

She took off his coat and sat it over next to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Belle slowly started kneading his shoulders getting the knots out of his neck.

He was shocked when his little maid took off his jacket but even more surprised when she started massaging his neck. He bit his lip trying not to moan, he didn't wish to alarm her. But gods was she making it hard.

He accidentally let a small moan escape his lips. She heard his moan and couldn't help but smile. He immediately tensed up and stuttered apologies. "Im sorry Belle that was out of line." Rumplestiltskin said embarrassed. 

Belle grinned and slowly leaned down and kissed his neck. She was surprised at her own boldness but god did he even know what he did to her!

Hes eyes immediately widened when Belle kissed his neck. "Belle wha what... why wha...." he stuttered trying to form a sentence. 

"Just relax Rumple, your always so stressed." Belle kissed a trail from his shoulder to his neck gently sucking. He moaned and moved his neck allowing her more access. She smiled and happily took his offer and kissed up his neck and up to his face.

He moaned and looked down at the flushed Belle. He leaned down and captured her lips gently sucking. Rumplestiltskin slowly broke away and brushed a hair behind her ear as a sweet blush covered her cheeks. She bit her lip and met his golden eyes.

His ran his knuckles over her cheek and met her lips gently sweeping across them. "Gods Belle I love you." He said smiling.

Belle looked at him with a shocked look on his face. He immediately felt stupid and tried to form some type of apology.

"Oh Rumple don't apologize, I um uh um love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you." She said sheepishly taking his hand.

A small smile creeped up on his face and he pulled her into his arms for a hug. She burrowed her head into the crook of his neck and basked in the feel of his strong arms around her. She shouldn't love this man as much as she did. But somehow he entranced her with his charm and unique looks.

Belle had been told her whole life that the dark one was meant to be feared, a monster, an ugly beast, but she had found nothing but a lonely man.

"Oh Belle I have so much to tell you, I've done so many bad things." He said kissing her forehead. 

"I know Rumple," she said putting her hand under his shirt on his chest. "But for now just let me love you." She said lifting her head to kiss his cheek.

He sighed softly but put his hand on her side and ran it up and down lovingly stroking her arm.

"So Belle what do you want to do today love?" He asked sweetly.

"How about we take a trip, get away for awhile." She said nicely, it would be good to get away for a few days, to just relax with him and see him smile for awhile. 

Rumplestiltskin pondered this for awhile but then made a decision. "Okay sweet where do you think we should go?" He asked kindly.

"How about to the beach or somewhere in the woods, somewhere peaceful. " she said quitely as if not to destroy the moment. 

"Yes those both sound lovely, we shall leave after dinner." He said with a grin.

"Sounds good." Belle smiled and leaned over and captured his lips, then she strut over to the chair and sat with her book, a satisfied smug smile creeping up on her face.

"Well ill go start dinner, how about you take a rest." He said smiling and getting up. He kissed her quickly and walked out to the kitchen.

Belle smiled and bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her book.

Rumplestiltskin put the vegetables in the stew and made the fire roar. He smiled and stirred the pot. He laddled it out and brought out the bowls.

He sat down and she joined him.

"So you said you had something to tell me." She said quitely meeting his eyes.

"Why yes, well." He begun. He slowly told her the tale of his son and how he is lost.

Belle felt so bad for him. This poor man had lost the thing he cared about most and there was nothing she could do.

They finished and he grabbed Belles hand and helped her up. "Are you ready love?"

"Yep I think so." She said cheerfully.

He took her arm and with a giggle they dissapeared in a puff of purple smoke.

They landed softly unto a beautiful beach. Belles feet felt the sand in her toes and looked around surprised. Belle looked down shocked and found herself wearing a sheer white dress flowing off of her.

Belle looked over and found Rumplestiltskin wearing a simple pale blue silk shirt and black leather pants.

She eyed him up and down, a smile creeping up on her face.

Belle twirled in her dress and grabbed Rumplestiltskin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his hand on her waist. He kissed her head and they basked in the sky. 

The sky bled red and oranges blending together into a sweet harmony.

The sun slowly lowered until only the cold sky remained. "Oh Rumple tonight has been truly amazing."

He stroked her arm and parted away from her looking into her eyes. "Im glad, but tonight isn't over yet." He said and snapped his fingers.

Belle whipped her head around and found a monstrous tent on the beach. She opened her mouth in shock and pushed apart the flaps and went inside. 

She found a huge bed and a couch in the tent surrounded with various lamps and tables.

"Its absolutely amazing." She exclaimed running her hand over the bed.

She worried her lip then looked up at Rumplestiltskin standing in the doorway. "Um will you sleep with me?" She asked hesitantly. 

He walked over and pushed a strand of hair under her ear. "Of course Belle, I would never leave you." He said with seriousness in his voice.

Belle pulled up the sheets and slipped under them. She got cuddled under the blankets and looked over at Rumplestiltskin standing by the bed wringing his hands.

She patted the bed next to him and smiled softly.

Rumplestiltskin crawled in next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Belle snuggled closer and put her head on his chest and put an arm under his shirt.

Belle started to doze off and Rumplestiltskin just listened to her gentle breathing, wondering how he got so lucky.


	12. The Dark One Doesn't Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff till im sure some form of destruction comes.

Belle woke up with the sun streaming through the tent hitting her face making her feel warm. She smelled the salt and remembered what had happened. She stretched her arms and opened her eyes and found Rumplestiltskin asleep. 

He always looks so peaceful in his sleep. She ran her hand down his face, glittering in the sunlight. 

His skin always was textured, but not as bad as you would think. Its actually kind of soft and unique.

Belle ran her hand through his hair gently scratching his scalp. Rumplestiltskin slowly started to wake. 

He opened his eyes and smiled at Belle.

"Good morning Rumple." She said running her hand down through his soft waves.

"Morning love." He murmured reaching his hand up stroking her cheek.

Belle leaned in and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

They slowly broke away and he ran his hand down her side.

She captured his mouth in a sweet kiss.

He smiled against her lips and ran the hand back up her side to her cheek. Belle moaned and leaned in closer against his body so they had no space between them.

Belle practically was a second skin against him. He had been trying to be a gentleman and wait till he would marry her or at least wait a week but gods! She was driving him mad.

Rumplestiltskin pulled away and got up, much to Belles unhappiness. She pouted, did Rumplestiltskin just not want her? She thought to herself getting up.

Rumplestiltskin made a stove and ingredients appear. He made a small sound and turned around and looked at Belle. He looked her up and down then waved his hand.

They were engulfed in smoke and when Belle looked down she was wearing a purple light dress with a gold cloak wrapped around her. Rumplestiltskin was wearing a red shirt and a black trench coat draping down over his body.

Rumplestiltskin nodded in approval and continued cutting up the various fruit. He set a pot of water on the stove and made the fire heat it.

He set the fruit on the plates and handed one to Belle with a bow. He giggled and ate some of the luscious fruit.

Belle ate some herself then she sat the plate down. She walked over and sat down on the couch and looked over at Rumplestiltskin.

He turned around and met Belles eyes. "So Belle, are you ready for a change of scenery?" 

"Ready when you are." She said bubbly.

He walked over and put his arm around her and transported them away along with the tent and everything inside.

They arrived next to a beautiful waterfall. It ran down and collected into a pond. The water gurgled and rippled at the top radiating relaxation and peace.

She looked around and gasped at the beauty, there were swaying trees with birds chirping and butterflies gathering. 

"Oh Rumple its absolutely stunning! " She said running over to the water. She took off her shoe and dipped her foot in.

"The water is warm Rumple we should take a swim." Belle said with a smirk.

He walked over and bent down next to her. "If you wish dearie." He said giggling. "Would you like me to change your clothes dearie?"

Belle looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled. "Nope no need." She said peeling off her clothes.

Rumplestiltskin watched shocked as this beautiful girl started ripping off her clothes.

Belle was left in only a bra and underwear. She blushed shyly and lowered herself into the water gasping as it met her skin.

"Rumple the waters fine come in with me." She called to Rumplestiltskin who looked utterly startled.

"The dark one doesn't swim dearie." He said with a pointed finger and a mocking giggle.

Belle swam over to the edge and placed her head in her hands on the side. "How about we make a deal. You come in the water and ill wash your hair. Deal?" She asked watching him intently. 

Rumplestiltskin thought for a while and paced back and fourth. "Okay dearie." He said with a grin and he slowly took off his shirt and jacket and threw them to the side.

Belle looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Really? Your wearing you pants into the water?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled and lowered himself into the water. "Yes love I am." He said and bopped her on the nose.

She wrinkled her nose and took his hand leading him under the waterfall. "Oh dark one, can you magic some soap." 

He waved his hand and soap appeared in it. Rumplestiltskin giggled and handed it over.

She took the soap and dipped it in the water, and rubbed her hands on it back and fourth till bubbles covered her hands.

Belle run her hand through his hair and then continued to gently massage his scalp, sending pleasure through his body.

She wrapped her hands around his head and gently nudged it back into the water ridding his hair of soap.

Rumplestiltskin leaned up and turned around and captured Belles lips. She moaned and held him closer.

Rumplestiltskin knew that Belle wanted him, but Gods! He knew she wasn't a virgin after her dreadful tale about the thieves, yet he didn't wish to disturb this precious relationship they had.

He pulled away and magicked himself onto the beach dried and wearing his clothes again.

Belles heart ached but she just smiled and climbed up to shore. She picked up her clothes with slumped shoulders.

Rumplestiltskin dried her and dressed her, and then he walked over to Belle and took her hand. "Love, how about you sit down and let me do your hair?" He murmured next to her ear subconsciously trying to make it up to her.

Belle smiled and without a word walked over to the sun dried rock and sat down.

Rumplestiltskin got himself some pins and a brush and sat himself behind her. First he slowly worked his way through her hair detangling it softly with care, carefully trying not to rip it. He lifted up her hair and slowly put her hair up into a sweet updo and put pins in her hair, trying not to scratch her scalp.

He finished and observed his work with a smile. It did look rather lovely.

Rumplestiltskin leaned down and pressed a single kiss to her neck. He cupped her face and turned her towards him and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you Belle." He said quitely, so quiet she almost didn't hear.

"I love you too." Belle murmured softly.

"Are you ready for our last destination love?"

Belle smiled and grabbed his arm already knowing what to do. He looked down at her proudly for remembering to do so, and he whisked them away to a cabin in the forrest next to the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always my lovelies! I hope you liked this chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you thought below. And I apologize for any errors I am the only person to edit this so humor me! ♡♥♡


	13. Slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumplestiltskin go into the woods!

They landed in the cabin. Lined in mahogany wood with red curtains lining the large windows.

Belle rushed to the window and put her hand up to the cold glass as she looked out. Mountains, the blue mountains; it wasn't even known if they were real but here she was.

Belle couldn't figure out where to look, the mountains or the trees, no the flowers. She looked around with her eyes wide with fascination. Rumplestiltskin came up behind her and hovered over her looking out the window as well.

She turned around and her nose almost touched his. Belle placed her hand on his chest and looked at him with that excited persistent look in her eyes. "Oh Rumple its absolutely amazing! Would you mind too much if I went out?"

"No Belle go frolic." He said with a flourish of the hand and a smirk on his face. She lunged forward and hugged him and leaped out the door.

She ran down the hill, the grass brushing against her legs as she ran down. Belle smiled and swirled around looking at all the flowers and berries.

Belle grinned, laughter filled the forrest. She sat down in the grass and looked around at her new surroundings. She leaned over and picked a red berry off and plopped it in her mouth.

The normally sweet berry tasted bitter and sour, something wasn't right. Her vision got blurry and the last thing she saw was a woman in black walking towards her. And then everything went dark.

Rumplestiltskin paced around the cabin, hands behind his back. He lifted his hand and let his magic swirl the room.

Purple smoke swirled around and around and then a glowing rose appeared. Rumplestiltskin walked towards it and lifted it up observing the rose. Belle would most definitely love this gift, its unique and beautiful, just like her.

He made a glass dome appear in his hand and he put the rose under it and set it on the table. He tied a red bow on it and smiled.

Rumplestiltskin got up and went into the kitchen and magicked some ingredients on the table with little effort.

Next the cake, he opened the flour and grabbed some eggs and made some batter. He smiled as he stirred it, the consistency seemed correct. He poured the batter into a pan next to it and popped it in the over.

Belle had always teased that they should eat just chocolate cake for dinner. He chuckled to himself and looked around. Something was missing... oh yes the lights! He thought and he made lights float in the air and he placed them in various spots around the room.

Rumplestiltskin felt nervous for the first time in centuries. The dark one shouldn't have butterflies in his stomach, though they only got worse.

The oven dinged and Rumplestiltskin pulled out the cake and sat it down. When was the last time he had baked a cake? He poked the top with a raised brow as it sprung back. It seemed done he thought. Rumplestiltskin sent a gust of wind over the cake instantly cooling it. He set the round cake on a silver platter and he make some chocolate frosting and as careful as possible he frosted it.

With a last sweep he finished and looked around. It looked absolutely stunning. The sun was going down and the lights just made the room look magical. Rumplestiltskin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box, he lifted the lid and looked down at the ring. Woven of his own gold topped with roses made in the band. He lifted it to the light, the red ruby glowed a glorious blood red.

Rumplestiltskin set it gently back into the box and put it in his pocket. He walked to the window and looked out. Where was Belle? He opened the door and walked down the hill, nothing remained but a berries on the ground. Rumplestiltskin searched frantically running around the forrest, yet she was nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden he heard a shrill laugh as none other then Regina appeared. "Looking for someone Rumplestiltskin?" She asked coyly.

Rumplestiltskin walked up to her but she had a ward protecting her. "What have you done to her." He said with a building fury. 

Regina played with a piece of hair as if this was a normal conversation. "Dont worry Rumple, she's safe for now."

"Give her back!" He yelled with fear and anger creeping up.

"Well Rumple if you wish for the girl, we will just have to make a deal." She said with a wicked grin.

"What is it you want?"

"Well a day or so ago I visited my dearest mother at the cabin and a certain Snow White and her Prince tried to capture me." She said spitting their names as if venom. "They failed the capture, obviously, but I can't take another chance. Ill give you the girl if you become my slave and protector. I will be allowed to punish you anyway I wish. You will have free will but if you dont do as I wish I crush the girls heart." Regina said smiling.

Rumplestiltskin paced and then turned to the queen. "So lets be clear here. If I become your slave of my own free will without any control such as my dagger, you will let her go; but if I dont do as you wish you will.... crush her heart?" He asked wishing he misunderstood. 

"Exactly Rumple isnt it a fun little deal, you get to decide what happens to the girl from your own choice so i know you wont trick me. You get the girls safety if you come and don't do anything stupid." The queen said walking around him. "Well do we have a deal?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed and walked over to the queen and stuck out his hand. "Deal." He said somewhat sadly. 

Regina grinned and shoke his hand. 

"The deal is struck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter I had fun with it. And heck im excited for the next chapter and im writing it. Please review tell me what you thought, what you think will happen, anything you want really. Thanks for choosing to read The Uncoordinated Beauty by none other then moi. ♡♥♡


	14. Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on their tale

Belle fluttered her eyes opened and looked around, what happened? She shuttered as she remembered being taken and her heart being ripped out. She placed her hand to where her heart should be but she felt no beat. She shivered in fear and said silent prayers hoping Rumplestiltskin would find her.

Just as she calmed herself down she got engulfed in smoke and appeared back in the forrest next to Rumplestiltskin and the woman.

Rumplestiltskin ran over and hugged Belle letting her scent run over him. "Oh Belle im sorry im sorry im sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I dont have much time to talk so read this." He said magicking a scroll into his hand.

Rumplestiltskin set it in her palm and used his fingers to close hers around it.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers before he made her appear back in the castle.

She looked around frustrated, where is he? whats going on? Belle unrolled the scroll and read it. 

'Belle, Regina stole your heart, which im sure you've noticed by now. The only way I could get you realised was to become her slave and do what she says. If not you die, please do not worry for me I would gladly give my life to her if to save you. Have a wonderful life no matter with who and everything I own is yours. With love, Rumplestiltskin.'

Belle rolled it back up and let the tears stream down her face, no one was there to see her cry.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at his hands then up at Regina. 

"Well Rumple lets go home." She said with a wicked grin. Rumplestiltskin made an unapproving sound and went away into the cold castle.

He landed firmly on the ground and looked around, it was just as bad as he remembered.

The queen sat down on her throne and glanced over at Rumplestiltskin. "Rump will you fetch me some grapes, and feed them to me. Oh and don't forget I have your little maids heart." She said with a smile and pulled out her heart and held it in her hand examining it.

Rumplestiltskin sighed but got some grapes and trudged over. He plucked one off and dropped it into the open queens mouth.

She chewed the luscious grape and smiled. "Clean the floors, but use a broom." She said snarkily. 

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes and magicked himself a broom and swept back and forth murmuring hate under his breath sending a glare at the queen every so often. Regina was going to enjoy this.

After Rumplestiltskin had swept he set the broom against the wall and walked over to the queen and bowed. "Anything else your majesty? " 

Regina got up and looked around, "you missed a spot you idiotic." She walked over and slapped him against the face. Regina leaned over and whispered against his ear. "Dont forget, the power I have. And never heal yourself. " she said wickedly. 

Rumplestiltskin made a growling sound but never flinched an inch.

"Oh and Rump you can sweep the entire castle and then you can sleep in the dungeon. Until then I am going to my room."

The queen dissapeared in a puff of smoke and Rumplestiltskin picked up the broom and went to work. 

It took him over 4 hours to sweep everything. He cursed under his breath. His arms ached, his legs hurt, his hands had blisters, but he still couldn't regret a thing. He slowly made his way down to the dungeon with his face contorted in pain.

He laid on his back on the cold hard rock, god he missed Belle. At least she was safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for reading.


	15. Sleepful Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prisoner Rumple and the sad Belle

Belle opened her eyes and looked around her room, she flung her legs over the side and got herself out of bed and into the rooms bitter air. She changed into her green dress and pulled the white strings on the front and tied it. She went down into the main hall; she glanced around and saw Rumplestiltskin's wheel, she had never realized how much she loved the sound it made. She walked over and ran her hand on the old brittle wood.

Belle leaned over and rested her cheek against the wood, if only he was here to make it move, to make gold, to be here with her.

Rumplestiltskin woke up to a hard whip being smashed into his side. He fluttered his eyes open and saw the queen slashing his skin open and blood rushing to the surface. He got up and pain shot through his body in places he didnt even know he had muscles.

"Up up Rumps you have a big day ahead of you." Regina said mockingly. She walked out of the cold cell and up the steps. She never turned around to check if he was there, if he wasn't she would just get to punish him, so good either way. Rumplestiltskin made his way up the steps behind her with a small limp in his step.

Regina turned around and looked at the beaten down Rumplestiltskin. "Today you will wash the northern steps, you will finish these and then i will expect a hand cooked meal served to me. I expect it done, and done properly." She smiled and clapped her hands. "Get going get going." Regina said and dissapeared. 

Rumplestiltskin mumbled and cursed to himself and stomped his feet on the ground in anger. He grabbed the brush and bucket and found the northern stairs. Of course she picked these steps he thought, they were only the biggest stairs he had ever seen!

He got done on his hands and knees and got the brush soapy and scrubbed it against the stone. Rumplestiltskin slowly made his way up the steps one by one cleaning them till they sparkled. It only took blood sweat and tears he thought

He got up and inspected his work, the stairs looked amazing he admitted to himself. Rumplestiltskin set down the brush into the brown murky water. He went out into the kitchen and prepared some tea and soup and hobbled out into the dinning room balancing the plates. He set it down and bowed to the queen.

The queen picked up the tea and took a sip. "What is this slop?!" She yelled and threw the steaming tea on him with her dress flowing behind her. Rumplestiltskin threw his hands up and pointed a finger at the queen, she smirked and waited. He slowly growled and lowered his hand, this is what she wants he told himself.

He bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you require your majesty?" He asked trying to contain his sarcasm that was building up in him. 

"No no you can leave." She said smiling, it was better to play mind games with him she thought with a devilish grin. Rumplestiltskin bowed and walked down the steps into his cold cell with left foot dragging behind the right slightly and sat down. God he wanted to kill her, but Belle he thought. He sighed loudly and threw himself onto his bed. He lifted up his shirt and looked at the slits on his side. He could easily heal the wounds, yet in the back of his mind he knew that Regina would find out somehow. Rumplestiltskin frowned and laid down; At least he could sleep.

Belle ate her dinner in silence, there was no one to talk to or bug with questions now. She could have gone home, she could have left, but yet it felt wrong to leave when he was at that evil queens house having who knows what done to him, all for her.

She brought her dishes into the kitchen and set them down with a clank on the counter. Belle sighed and went out and sat on the couch. She picked up a book and started to read. She read the tale until she drifted off into sleepful dreams full of her lost love being curled up next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More actions will come I promise! Sorry if I have bored any of you. Please tell me what you thought so I know what you like dont like want or dont want!


	16. Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle decides she has to find rumple.

Belle woke up and opened her eyes and looked around. It seemed she fell asleep again with another book. She brushed it off and set it on the table. Belle breathed out loudly and looked around, Rumple wasnt home. She shook her head and got up, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop hoping he would appear home or that this was all a bad dream.

You have got to do something Belle she told herself, you cant just let him rot in there for you! Belle ran up the steps, her heels clicking on the cold steps and she flung her door open. She ran over to her wardrobe and rummaged through it until she found what she wanted.

She grabbed her blue dress and pulled it over her head. She grabbed her shoes and put them on while going down the steps. She grabbed her cloak off the chair and laced her arms through it and pulled the hood up running out the door.

There was a town nearby, all she had to do was get to the town, get a horse, find the castle and get to Rumplestiltskin. She will get to him no matter how long it takes.

Belle went down the road towards the town occasionally adjusting her clothing. She finally looked up and saw the town she was looking for. The people hustled by and Belle walked over to a vendor and looked about. She had to find a horse, but what will she pay with.

Belle walked around the stands until she found an old man with horses. "How much for a horse?" She asked kindly hoping he would give her a low price.

The old man hobbled over and stood next to Belle and leaned over and looked into her eyes. "You are the girl the dark one left to save aren't you?" He whispered against her ear.

Belle shivered and looked around hoping no one has heard. "Umm yes." She muttered quietly.

He raised and eyebrow. "And you want to save him dont you?"

"Yes." Belle said quitely wondering what the old man would do, yell scream surely something of that nature.

"Well you'll need a horse then now won't you." He said smiling grabbing the reins and putting them in her hands.

Belle grinned and took the reins and then looked down at the ground. "But but I dont have any money." She said sadly.

The old man grinned and looked at her. "This ones on me, just hurry." He said with a chuckle.

Belle thanked the man and hopped up onto the horse and galloped down the road towards Reginas castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short I've been sorta busy but plenty of action will happen very shortly I promise


	17. Pub Life

Regina paced back and forth back and forth, why is that stupid girl still alive! If only she could just crush her heart, if only Rumplestiltskin couldn't tell. She huffed under her breath, she gave the peasant one job for everything he could ever want in return, for simply killing the girl. But then again if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. 

She removed the image from the mirror with a wave of her hand. Regina walked over to her throne and grabbed her purple cloak and threw it over herself in a swoop. 

Regina walked down the steps, her skirts flowing behind her. She opened the door and walked through the candle lit coridoor and into the dinning room where Rumplestiltskin was found dusting her trinkets with a permanent frown stuck on his face.

She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder making him jump a bit. He turned around and looked in her eyes, "what now." He asked sarcastically. 

"Well Rumps I am going into town for a potion if you must know." She said with a smirk adjusting her hair.

"Okay dont hurry back." He said with a wicked giggle.

Regina made a fake frown and left out the door, a small smile creeping up ger face. She found her carriage and stepped inside. She needs to get to Belle before she gets too close.

She made her horses gallop ahead towards the town to find that stupid girl. The horses ran ahead and after an hour or so until she made the horses stop. She stepped out of the carriage, she had to be close.

Regina pulled up the cloak around her and she walked down the dirt path towards the small pub sitting on the side of the road. She glanced into the window and scanned the crowd wondering where she was at, when she found her, sitting at a table talking with a big group of people laughing and drinking.

She needs to get away from the group, but how? Regina creaked the door open and walked into the bustling and busy pub, men cheered and knocked their glasses together, women laughed and pointed at men.

Regina walked over and stood behind Belle. "Mam," she said quietly making her turn her head towards the cloaked woman. "There is a man named Rumplestiltskin that wants to talk to you."

Belle looked at Red, Auroa, and the Prince and smiled. They smiled and nudged her towards the door winking and grinning. Belle waltzed out happily and flung the door open and jumped outside. She looked back and forth and behind the pub when she felt a cold hand land on her shoulder.


	18. Phillipe

Belle had ridden all day, and finally took a break at a pub. It was mid day so not many were there except a man and two woman. She sat down across from the three and smiled. "Hello Ruby how have you been." She said kindly to her old friend.

Ruby looked over at Belle and smiled. "Im sorry I didnt see you there, and im doing okay, I sorta killed the man I loved so I've been just traveling. Oh and these are my friends, Auroa and Prince Phillip and im interested to know what your doing here."

"Hello." The prince said kindly and sorta shyly.

Auroa smiled and introduced herself and they all started to talk and tell their tales of how they ended up there and what they planned to do next. 

Ruby smiled and put her elbows on the table. "So Belle why are you here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Belle sighed and looked at Ruby fiddling with her hands. "Well I um met a guy and he took me in, and at first it was just a friendship and then we started to realize we cared for each other. I was so worried about how to tell him, but it turned out we both felt the same. He brought me to so many places and we just loved each other so much, but Regina took him as her slave in return to not kill me. So I am going there to get my heart and my love." She said with a proud face.

They all listened and gasped, "oh Belle thats awful that she did that." Auroa said.

"If you need any help we are here for you." Phillip said with a smile.

"Oh Belle im sorry that is so terrible, I really hope you can get to him and have your happy ending." Ruby said taking her hand.

Belles smiled and she turned her head around, she thought for sure she had heard something. She saw a hooded woman, she said he was outside. Her friends all smiled and told her to go. Ruby winked at her and Belle ran out the door excited.

She felt a cold hand creep up on her shoulder and she whipped her head around and saw Regina standing next to her. She creep closer and drew a small blade and held it up next to Belles face.

Belle stumbled backwards and grabbed her shoe. She held the shoe above her head and brought it down on her head and the queen screamed and lunged for the girls neck. 

Auroa Phillip and Ruby burst through the door and grabbed Regina pulling her into the pub. Auroa and Phillip held her down and Ruby wrapped rope around her limbs.

"Go Belle we will get the blue fairy and end the queen, go while you can." Ruby called to Belle.

Belle smiled at Ruby and went on her way to the castle, she must get to Rumple and see him and hug him and tell him how much she loves him.

She didn't dare look behind herself, she had to move on and not think about that vicious woman left in the pub. Surely the fairies will take care of her. Right?

The blue fairy arrived as soon as she heard. She went into the pub and saw Regina tied up. "What do you want me to do with her?" She asked to the group surrounding her.

"I dont know but we must contain her so she cant hurt anyone anymore." Auroa said boldly looking at the queen with disgust.

"Very well, ill come up with something." She stated and tried to figure out what fate was fitting for such a terrible person. She smiled thinking of something and waved her wand, blue smoke shimmering over the queen. When it stopped it revealed a snail.

She picked it up and examined it happy with her work. The blue fairy thanked everyone for her help and flew back to her castle to add the snail to her garden, hopefully the other animals won't bother her too much, she thought with a grin.

Belle rode until she appeared in front of the castle. She hopped off the horse and walked towards it with a smile creeping up on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and please tell me what you think :)


	19. A Heart and A Hand

Belle creaked the door open and walked inside down the hallway. Rumplestiltskin had been busy all day cleaning, the queen had left him plenty to do. He looked down at the broom and swept quietly while trying to not think about the lash wounds on his side bleeding through his shirt. She had made a spell to lash him if he didn't mop well enough that day. He had luckily finished mopping and now he just had to finish sweeping the other rooms. He cranned his neck when he heard footsteps in the hallway. What new unholy hell was about to unfold. He kept his head down and swept.

Belle got down the hallway and gasped when she found Rumplestiltskin bent down sweeping, his blood seeped through his shirt. She ran over and Rumplestiltskin practically jumped back. "Ru..rum rumple its me Belle, the queen is captured you can leave we can leave together." She said with tears falling down her face.

He lifted his gaze and looked at Belle and reached out his hand and touched her cheek. He let a tear roll down and grabbed Belle and hugged her close to his body. She murmured apologies and stroked his hair letting it run through her fingers. He leaned in and pressed a gentle hesitant kiss to her lips.

Finally after a long while Belle pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand over his lashes and scars. Rumple bit his lip trying not to scream while she looked. "Oh Rumple im sorry im so sorry."

"Belle its not your fault I chose this and I can heal it now." He said trying to put on a brave face. He ran his hand over his body and healed himself wincing in pain for a moment. "See Belle all better, and now you need your heart and I need to find something." Rumplestiltskin said softly stroking Belles cheek.

"Your heart is in the corner Belle, and then we must go upstairs." Rumple said. They went over and found the red latched box. Rumple unclicked the lock and lifted the lid to reveal her heart. "This may hurt a bit." He said softly and thrust the heart into her chest making Belle gasp. She put her hand to her chest and smiled while it beated. 

"Belle theres one last thing I need to get." Rumplestiltskin called and headed up the steps and found the burgundy bag sitting on the counter. He grabbed it and pulled out two magic beans. He ran down the steps and showed Belle. "Would you like to come meet my son?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a smile.

"There is nothing else I would rather do more." Belle said and grabbed his hand. Rumplestiltskin threw the bean and they leaped in together. 

They both looked around in awe of this strange new world. "Well lets go." Belle called with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter gang! Please please do tell me what you think :] ♥ thanks for reading as always and I hope you all liked it


	20. A second chance

Rumplestiltskin and Belle cuddled by the fire, Rumple stroking her arm when two kids ran in the room and jumped on the couch and joined him. They all laughed as the two boys nuzzled their way inbetween them.

Rumplestiltskin smiled thinking about how lucky he is to have such an amazing family. 

He kissed Belles head and she looked up and him and pushed his hair behind his ear. "What are you thinking about Rumple?" She whispered sweetly. 

"Nothing... I was just wondering what would have happened if I wouldn't had become the dark one." He said kinda laughing. 

"All I know is I hope we still would have met." Belle said and leaned in and kissed him again while the boys made faces.

Rumplestiltskin sighed happily and looked into the fire with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for reading and I hope I created a fun story for all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note i don't own ouat, though i would think i wouldn't need to put this since its *fan* fiction. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. More to come. Comments appreciated! ♥♡♥


End file.
